Zeebrugge
vs. |date = April 23rd, 1918 |place = , Belgium |modes = Conquest Assault Domination Rush Team Deathmatch War Pigeons Shock Operations |console = MP_Harbor}} Zeebrugge is a map featured in the Battlefield 1: Turning Tides North Sea expansion.All You Need To Know About The Battlefield 1 Turning Tides Release - retrieved October 16, 2017 It is set during the Zeebrugge Raid of the 23rd April 1918, an operation intended to deny German access to the English Channel by blocking the Bruges-Zeebrugge canal entrance with three obsolete ships. A landing on the Zeebrugge mole was made by a battalion of Royal Marines to support the mission. Overview Zeebrugge is the location of a midnight raid on the German submarine base and naval facilities at the mouth of the Bruges Canal, made by the British Navy and a contingent of Royal Marines. The majority of the map's landmass is artificial, comprised of the Zeebrugge mole that curves south-eastwards from the Belgian coastline. In game it is around 800m in length, between 50 and 80m in width, and is encased almost entirely in concrete. Along its north side is the sea wall, a raised platform that runs the entire length of the mole, linked to the lighthouse at the eastern end, and is bristling with searchlights and gun emplacements. Stairwells cut into the wall at intervals allow swimming players access to land. The mole's south side is made up of quays and docking areas nearer in height to the waterline, similarly useful for embarking torpedo boats and other vessels. In between the two is the central platform - the widest of the three levels, it contains the industrial and transport facilities of the naval base, being littered with water towers, cranes, blockhouse garrisons and storage depots, as well as train cars sitting in sidings that branch off from the main track. The line, and the rest of the mole, is separated from the mainland by a destroyed viaduct at the western end, enabling boats to circuit the island via this small channel. The only other accessible landmass is on the other side, and amounts to a small section of beach upon which coastal batteries are entrenched. The significant remainder of the map area is open sea, almost completely free of obstacles, permitting vessels and aircraft to give the man-made island and its accompanying defenses a wide berth. Despite being set at night, the map is fairly well lit by a full moon and abundant electrical lighting along the mole. Looking out of bounds to the west, a cluster of Belgian towns lie inland from the beach, some of which are engulfed in flames; beyond them is the Flanders frontline, marked by sporadic flashes of distant artillery. Behemoth If the Royal Marines fall behind in tickets, a Dreadnought is deployed in support. Control Points show/hide Conquest Assault In Conquest Assault, the Royal Marines must secure the mole and its artillery batteries by making an amphibious landing. The attackers are aided by an initial 300 ticket lead, while the defending Germans hold all objectives along the artificial promontory. The five objectives are arranged linearly along the length of the mole. The narrow width of the mole, lack of land-based flanking routes and sequential placement of objectives means infantry-only assaults along the length of the landmass are prone to bottle-necking. However the profusion of light surface vessels, available at both the Marines' HQ and spawning at several of the flags across the map, allowing players to bypass potential resistance by sea, and attack isolated objectives from unexpected directions. These naval incursions, as well as the larger vehicles available on the map such as the L-Class Destroyer and C-Class Airship, can themselves be countered using the high number of stationary guns found emplaced along the harbor. Equipment Deployments Royal Marines Deployment The Marines deploy from a troopship anchored 400m north of the mole. A fleet of half-dozen torpedo boats are moored nearby to take the infantry ashore. Although the team's spawn is protected by a crescent-shaped boundary, the boats are highly vulnerable on their approach, and may be targeted by coastal cannons, enemy shipping and aircraft immediately upon leaving the deployment zone. Zeebrugge RM Deployment 01.jpg Zeebrugge RM Deployment 02.jpg Zeebrugge RM Deployment 03.jpg German Deployment Although the Germans have no headquarters to spawn infantry from, they can deploy their destroyer, airship and aeroplanes from the southwest corner of the map, near the mouth of the Bruges canal; the visible funnels of two of the British blockships mark their scuttling point at the canal entrance. Unlike the Marines, the Germans do not have a protected spawn area. Zeebrugge GE Deployment 01.jpg Zeebrugge GE Deployment 02.jpg Zeebrugge GE Deployment 03.jpg Flags Lubeck Battery The Lubeck Battery is a coastal artillery position responsible for defending the approaches to the mole and the canal entrance. A dual line of trenches, reinforced with searchlights and concrete casemates, are dug into the grassy dunes parallel to the surf, while the beach itself is sewn heavily with barbed wire. The trench network is divided horizontally by a train yard, within which is a number of stationary wagons, an overlooking water tower, and stacks of boxed cargo, as well as the flag itself. The track continues eastwards along the viaduct that spans some of the gap between the mainland up until the breach. Despite the flag's name, the capture zone only includes the train yard, stopping before reaching the adjacent trenches. Two M.A.S. torpedo boats are moored abreast of the destroyed rail bridge, and can be directly spawned into when the flag is secured. Two SK-45 coastal guns are located nearby, emplaced within the trenches on concrete casemates. One is just outside the capture zone north of the flag, the other is south of the train yard. The south gun is positioned alongside a QF 1 AA gun and a Tank Hunter elite kit, the latter being found in a dugout near the southern boundary of the beach. Zeebrugge Lubeck Battery 02.jpg Zeebrugge Lubeck Battery 07.jpg Zeebrugge Lubeck Battery 08.jpg Zeebrugge Lubeck Battery 05.jpg Zeebrugge Lubeck Battery 01.jpg Lumber Yard The Lumber Yard is found at the western tip of the mole, on the east end of the collapsed viaduct. The area is an unloading point for building materials, as evidenced by the number of flatbed rail cars and piles of lumber. These obstacles provide most of the cover in this area, with the many stacks of logs and boards, usually reaching head-height, proving sturdy enough against small arms. Meanwhile, tall coal cars on the main track break up lines of sight between the north and south sections of the capture zone. Two cranes stand at either end of the capture zone, previously used for servicing freight but now providing an elevated vantage point over the flag. Gun emplacements are located on the upper walkways on the northern seawall. An SK-45 is located near the east end of the rail bridge, with a QF 1 AA gun found in a circular enclosure further along. Zeebrugge Lumber Yard 01.jpg Zeebrugge Lumber Yard 02.jpg Zeebrugge Lumber Yard 03.jpg Munitions Dock The Munitions Dock is located on the south side of the mole's center, located on the low ground quays used to resupply docked vessels, such as the submarine stationed there during the events of the map, marked as U-118. The dockside is littered with munition carts and supply crates, as well as a few scattered naval mines that form an explosive hazard. Despite this, there is very little cover around this objective, and those seizing the flag the narrow dockyard are exposed to fire from the raised central platform to the north, the Submarine Pen entrance to the east, and any surface vessels approaching from the south. The submarine, which falls within the capture zone, is accessible via gangplanks, the conning tower of which provides the only significant directional cover in the area. Another QF 1 AA gun is found on the gantryway northeast of the flag. Meanwhile, two torpedo boats can be found at either end of the U-boat moored dockside. Zeebrugge Munitions Dock 01.jpg Zeebrugge Munitions Dock 02.jpg Zeebrugge Munitions Dock 03.jpg Submarine Pen The Submarine Pen objective is located within the underground complex near the center of the mole. From the outside, the facility appears to be a large square structure of reinforced concrete, with an open channel at the south end to allow submarine slipways access to the ocean. There are several entrances on both the middle section and dockside section of the mole, permitting the flag to be approached from various angles and elevations. Most of these doorways open onto the main chamber of the facility, however a pair along the north wall are connected to enclosed stairwells. Inside the main chamber are docking spaces for three submarines, the easternmost one being occupied by U-117. Alongside each are jetties bordered by thick columns and archways, and along the outer walls are raised metal gantries leading to doorways to the surface. The explosive-resistant columns serve as adequate shelter for those in the capture zone, as the cavernous sub pen interior has numerous ingress points, including several for torpedo boats and swimming players. The enclosed nature of the flag usually necessitates close-quarters fighting. In this area, more naval mines are strewn about along the dockside. Yet another QF 1 AA gun is located on the surface's upper walkway in a circular concrete emplacement. Northeast of the sub pen, halfway to the HMS Vindictive, a Flame Trooper elite kit can be picked up from within blockhouse "3A", constructed parallel to the sea wall. Zeebrugge Submarine Pen 01.jpg Zeebrugge Submarine Pen 09.jpg Zeebrugge Submarine Pen 03.jpg Zeebrugge Submarine Pen 04.jpg Zeebrugge Submarine Pen 05.jpg Zeebrugge Submarine Pen 07.jpg HMS Vindictive The furthest easterly objective is the HMS Vindictive. The stricken cruiser is anchored along the sea wall, with upward sloping gangways thrown over the gap between the deck and the platform above. The capture zone is so shaped to only include the deck of the ship, as well as the bridge towards the stem of the ship. The deck may be accessed from the waterline by ladders around the ship's hull, or by one of the staircases built into the sea wall. In the small capture zone, players will find cover sparse, and aside from the Vindictive's smokestacks, there is little else to block fire coming down from the top of the sea wall. The bridge of the warship contains an Infiltrator elite kit. On the sea wall is a final QF 1 AA gun, emplaced in line with the Vindictive's stern. An SK-45 is located on the way to the lighthouse at the eastern end of the mole. Zeebrugge 07.jpg Zeebrugge HMS Vindictive 01.jpg Zeebrugge HMS Vindictive 03.jpg Shock Operations Shock Operations sees the British Royal Marines launch an amphibious assault on the Zeebrugge mole, with the objective of wresting control away from Germans before pushing on towards the mainland. The force is supported strongly with aircraft, including multiple C-Class Airships, in addition to the ubiquitous M.A.S. Torpedo Boat. The German defenders have access to an array of stationary guns to respond with, as well as air support of their own. If the Marines lose a battalion trying to take the mole, they are reinforced with several Elite Kits in the form of a Flame Trooper, a Tank Hunter and an Infiltrator. Sector 1 In the first sector, the Marines make their initial landing on the mole. Their troopship, relocated from its Conquest mooring, now lies directly east of the lighthouse, and acts are the launching point for this first phase. Five Torpedo Boats are placed alongside the ship for embarkation, while two C-Class Airships and three fighters and attack planes fight from above. The two objectives, located on either side of the mole width, are the Supply Dock and the HMS Vindictive. The Supply Dock is at the lowest level of the mole on the south side, and consists of narrow dockside leading along from the Submarine Shelter, and with staircases along the north wall leading to the upper platform. The land-based capture zone is somewhat small, with hardly any cover on the narrow dockside apart from a number of tall metal containers that provide directional cover and little else, as depending on which side an attacking player hides behind, leaves them exposed to either Germans spawning on the objective at the west end of the dock, or from the elevated position of the upper platform - control of this upper platform can have significant impact on the progression through this sector. Players can minimize their exposure to this position by covering underneath the staircase overhang or by standing on a narrow lip around the edge of the dock below the waterline that allows players to stand and fire while submerged up to their waist. The capture zone extends some distance out to sea to the south and east, allowing boats and low-flying airships to influence flag capture. The HMS Vindictive is roughly parallel to the Supply Dock on the northern side. The capture zone covers the entire deck of the stricken cruiser, preventing its capture from the seawall. Compared to its sister objective, the Vindictive offers significantly better cover despite potential fire coming from the overlooking seawall. It can be accessed from the waterline through four ladders along the hull exterior, in addition to the gangplanks bridging the gap between the vessel and the mole. The flag is also much further away from the German main spawn location, and defenders spawning on the objective once the capture progress is under momentum are left stranded on the docks. The Germans have only one plane to counter the considerable Marine air presence at this stage, although their forces are bolstered significantly by the four QF 1 AA guns that line the northern seawall - three of which are within boundaries for use at this point. The guns should be the primary target of the C-Class gunners and off-map artillery, as their destruction awards the British control of the skies. The Germans should, therefore, prioritise keeping these guns repaired and manned. In this wave, an Infiltrator and Flame Trooper kit can be picked up from the lighthouse at the end of the mole for use by the Marines - the tip of the mole is out of bounds to the Germans, and can grant a secure disembarkation point to those arriving by boat. If a battalion falls at this sector, an extra of each kit plus a Tank Hunter is spawned on the deck of the troopship. Sector 2 Once the British troops are ashore, the fight is carried to the Submarine Shelter in the middle of the artificial landmass. The singular objective, located inside the pen, forces the attackers to breach the structure and repel the German defenders positioned inside. The capture zone extends far along the jetties to the south, but not quite to the end. This allows players to influence the flag capture while swimming in the bays or while aboard the docked U-117. The upper gantries along the east and west interior walls are contrarily outside the zone. The few possible entrances into the area grant the defenders a significant tactical advantage should they occupy the position in sufficient numbers. The side interior stairwells on the north side are potentially lethal bottlenecks. The western ground level doors are similarly vulnerable, as are the adjacent upper entrances in from the raised gantries. The British are however able to flank around the back of the pen via a narrow corridor between the west wall and map boundaries, potentially supporting an unexpected rear assault. Players can also swim in through the southern channel. The British are down to one C-Class airship at this stage, although due to how the vehicle deployment is set up, it grants an additional spawn regardless of how many other airships are currently active, potentially granting the Marines access to three airships simultaneously. They are of limited use in this phase however as the roof of the sub pen is bomb-proof, the vehicles seemingly only for use in dropping in troops from above, or descending to sea level to shoot into the shelter from the south exits. Fixed wing units are at the same time reduced by one. A single M.A.S. Torpedo Boat spawns at the Supply Dock for transport to the southern end of the shelter docks, or to drop troops outside the western wall of the hangar. Sector 3 The battle continues on the other side of the sub pen, with the next pair of objectives stationed at the Munitions Dock and the Lumber Yard. As with the waterfront objectives in the first sector, control of the Munitions Dock is heavily reliant on control of the upper platform to the north, with additional elevated shooting positions granted by the cluster of cranes in the area. The capture radius for this objective is noticeably larger though, extending along a generous portion of dock as well as out to sea, where it covers the U-118 and allows boats to influence capture progress. The Lumber Yard is on the central level of the dock. Its position is generally unchanged relative to its place in Conquest, though the capture area is expanded. The raised positions along the sea wall provide an analogous leverage point as the yard itself does over Munitions Dock, yet the stationary train cars block much of the sightlines into the zone concentrated on the opposite side to them. By this point, British air power can once again have an impact on the battle, but has lost all its airship support, those aircraft left coming within range of two more AA guns along the seawall and another at Lubeck - consequently, air parity is finally achieved by the Germans at this stage as at this point they may field a second aircraft. Two M.A.S. Torpedo Boats spawn in the sub pen for use by the Marines. At this sector, the Germans have little means to mount a rapid counterattack, as once the flags are neutralised they spawn on the Belgian coast. They have but two M.A.S. Torpedo Boats available to cross the gap caused by the viaduct's destruction. Sector 4 With the mole decisively cleared of defenders, the Marines must secure the German coastal batteries on the mainland to complete their operation. The two objectives at this stage are found on either side of the viaduct-bound railway, with Lubeck Battery South featured as Objective A and Lubeck Battery North as Objective B. Objective A is the smaller of the two objectives, with a more extensive surrounding trench network. The capture zone is concentrated on the box trench behind the concrete casemate housing the position's coastal gun. Objective B is close to the map edge on the north end of the beach. The trenchline is less complex, consisting on just two relatively straight rows dug parallel to the shore. The approach to either objective can be costly to the Marines due to the stretch of ocean they must cross, either by swimming or by boat, before assaulting up the bare beaches and launching into the barbed-wire topped earthworks beyond. Close quarters fighting is an inevitability, and the Marines may find difficulty getting enough live bodies ashore to affect traction. If neutralised, however, the Germans have seemingly nowhere left to go, and spawn in the open fields to the west against the invariable map boundary. Despite being only a short distance from either capture zone, their spawn location is often in direct line of sight to the British, now entrenched in their former positions. The Marine's two torpedo boats may come under threat from the two SK45 Coastal Cannons positioned along the beachfront. The Germans for their part lose access to their own pair of Torpedo Boats. If the battery can be secured, the British navy is free to block the canal entrance, thanks to the Marine's shoreline foothold at the end of the successful operation. The Germans lament that their own navy is now crippled, trapped impotently inside Belgian ports inland. Rush Sector 1 In Rush, the Royal Marines must assault along the Zeebrugge mole from east to west, clearing German positions along the way, in a similar progression to Shock Operations. The attack is likewise launched from the troopship located off the east end of the mole. Of the Sector 1 telegraphs, objective B is located aboard the HMS Vindictive, placed at the foot of the stairway to the ship's bridge. Objective A is in line with B, but is at the south edge of the mole on the dockside, east of the Submarine Pen. To make the initial landing, the Marines receive four M.A.S. torpedo boats moored alongside the troopship, as well as a C-Class Airship to enable airborne attacks on the mole. The Germans receive one torpedo boat of their own to oppose the amphibious assault, but can also make use of the sea wall gun emplacements, which include two AA guns and an SK-45 battery in this sector. Sector 2 Sector two sees the Marines breach the Submarine Pen. Objective A is inside the complex, on the dockside in the middle of the main chamber. Objective B is outside against the structure's north wall, on the mole's central platform. Once ashore the British are granted two torpedo boats that spawn alongside the lighthouse, but lose their airship support in the process. The Germans retain the use of their single torpedo boat, but still may utilize the coastal gun and one of the remaining anti-aircraft guns located north of the sub pen to combat enemy vehicles. Sector 3 The next pair of objectives line up with the Munitions Dock. Objective B is inside Shed 2, the eastern-most of two blockhouses marked as "3A", on the upper section of the mole. Objective a is found on the dock itself against the back wall, adjacent to the west end of nearby U-118. Again, the British have access to two torpedo boats and the Germans, one. Another pair of coastal and AA guns are found alongside the objectives on the sea wall. Sector 4 In the last phase of the operation, the Marines must cross from the mole onto the Belgian mainland to bomb the communication equipment located within the Lubeck Battery. Each objective is found in the trench line, one either side of the rail yard. Objective A is in the south set, near a coastal cannon. Objective B is on the north section, in a large square dugout. The final attack against the German beachhead is made with three torpedo boats against formidable emplaced weapons that include two SK-45 guns and a single QF 1 AA. The German defenders lose access to their own torpedo boat at this phase of battle. Domination Domination on Zeebrugge takes place on the middle section of the mole, centered around the Submarine Pen. The northern sea wall gantries and southern quays are accessible as well as the main route between them, in addition to a crescent area of ocean off the south side of the mole. Players can go as far east as blockhouse "4A" and west to blockhouse "2A", with the majority of the Lumber Yard cut off and the HMS Vindictive similarly inaccessible. Shed 2 Flag A is west of the Submarine Pens, on the mole's middle level. It is located in line with the Munitions Dock, with the capture zone including the interior of the western blockhouse marked "3A". Submarine Pen Flag B is in the middle of the main chamber of the Sub Pens. Munitions Car Flag C is east of the Submarine Pens, on the same level as Flag A. The objective is found amongst goods cars and flatbeds carrying artillery guns, in line with eastern blockhouse "3A". Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place along the same section of the mole as Domination. War Pigeons War Pigeons uses the same map boundaries as Domination and Team Deathmatch. Gallery Turning Tides Concept.jpg|Concept Art BF1 Turning Tides Zeebrugge.jpg|Concept Art Zeebrugge 01.jpg Zeebrugge 02.jpg Zeebrugge 03.jpg Zeebrugge 04.jpg Zeebrugge 05.jpg Zeebrugge 06.jpg Zeebrugge Submarine Pen 08.jpg Trivia *This map along with other maps from Turning Tides were publicly trialed in the Community Test Environment with a "white box" prototype texture like the one seen in Operation Outbreak in Battlefield 4. *The objective location is based on the actual Royal Navy ship of the same name that participated in the . Additionally, the two blockships sunk at the mouth of the canal and the blown railway viaduct onto the mole are both references to the events of the raid. **A third blockship, sunk southwest of the Submarine Pen, was present during CTE testing of the map but does not appear in the final version. *Once a team nears the end of a round, along with the normal swell of music, sirens can be heard in the background much like the ones present in most campaign War Stories. *The submarine moored at Munitions Dock, U-118, also appears as an objective on Heligoland Bight. *A cross-map Easter Egg added in the North Sea update concluding on Zeebrugge awards the "An Omen" dogtag upon completion. *A "blood moon" easter egg is hidden on this map.https://youtu.be/vDRYcyv9dbo References Category:Maps of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: Turning Tides Category:Night combat